


Our Lady of Saints

by bigknife



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Church Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Porn with Feelings, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigknife/pseuds/bigknife
Summary: venom symbiote getting eddie off in a church confessional. idk what else you want from me.





	Our Lady of Saints

Something told Eddie Brock to look up.

Eddie commonly found himself patrolling the city. Though oftentimes, patrolling more-so became wandering as he would get lost in his thoughts, head down and hands shoved into coat pockets. He’d always take care to move any chocolate candy left there to the pockets of his pants. Can’t melt those, no. 

So he’d patrol at varying hours of the day, keeping at least one ear out for trouble. He may not have been born in this city but he knew the lay of New York like the back of his hand. He didn’t have much to worry about, being spaced out in the streets of Lower Manhattan. After all, he was never alone.

He listened to that something in his head and halted to turn and look up. First he spied the chainlink fence that seemed to go around the entire lot he’d been passing. Then, the building it encompassed. Ground level was covered in differing styles of graffiti with the lower windows boarded up from the inside. Looking higher up, there survived many stained glass windows reaching and tapering up to roofs of varying heights topped with crosses. The highest and largest roof was topped with a cross perched on a dome holding a large bell within. Eddie frowned, thoughtful.

“Hm.” Our Lady of Saints.

_Where we met, Eddie!_

“Yes, where it all began.”

_Where we became one._

Eddie smiled and returned to looking at the chainlink fence. As he inspected it, he felt his entire body grow warm. He knew what came next.

“No, love.” The feeling receded like a tide. Eddie reached up with both hands, grasping the fence and pulling himself upward easily. He scaled the fence without breaking a sweat, landing on the other side with a puff of dirt lifted from the ground at his feet.

He walked towards the solid double doors of the church, noticing the crumbling brown brick of the doorway as he climbed the short steps. The years really did their number on this place, though it never really was a looker, if memory served him. Always sort of seemed abandoned. He broke the lock on the doors with a stray brick, pulling them open. The resulting creaking echoed into a vast emptiness as he stepped inside. The pews still stood in their dutiful rows, untouched and leading the eye and body to the main altar. Early evening sunlight poured through the stained glass windows towering up the high walls. Images of Christ and Saints and ornate designs were all aglow in multicolor, painting the floor. Eddie was raised Catholic, but only attended church as long as he thought it might gain him favor with his father. Not even God could pull that string for him, though, he found.

_Don’t worry, Eddie. Don’t need him._

Eddie smiled once more, and placed his hand affectionately over his heart. The clothing beneath appeared to melt into blackness, pooling into his hand, black substance oozing between his fingers to hold them.

“You’re right, my love,” Eddie said gently. He walked to the altar where a large cross stood. He stared in silence for a few moments before deciding to speak.

“I came here all those years ago, to ask for forgiveness for wanting to end my life.”

He lowered his hand from his chest and placed it on the cross. The liquid blackness formed back into his coat as he ran his hand across the dusty and forgotten polished wood.

“Now we should be asking forgiveness for much more. We’ve done a lot of bad things, dear.”

Eddie retreated into his thoughts. He isn’t sure how he got here. No, not here physically. He has a feeling he knows what brought him here to this church this evening. What he isn’t sure about is how he got here in life. Sure, he can list the events that took place that brought him to this very moment. That doesn’t make it any clearer for him, though. It seems like a lifetime ago when he was just a reporter from San Francisco, trying to make a name for himself in this foreign city. What would that man think of him now?

As he thought, his eyes roamed around this half of the church; up at the high ceilings and then to the back, behind the altar, to the corners where the light didn’t quite reach. On the left, he saw the confession booth. Dark wood with intricate design framed by two wine red curtains covering empty seats on either side. He walked to it slowly, suddenly noticing how loud his boots sounded in this silent church of God left here to rot. He pushed one curtain aside and stepped in, taking his seat. He took a deep breath through his nose as he leaned forward with elbows on his knees. His hands fidgeted together in front of him.

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned, it has been… many years since my last confession,” Eddie said to nobody in particular. Maybe God himself, but it would not be God that answered him.

_Always have done your best. Our best._

The voice came from inside of him, inside of his head, like it always did, reaching back into the cobwebbed corners of his thoughts and memories. The thoughts they then shared were of lives they’ve saved together. Innocents protected. The images passed in Eddie’s mind without him even having to think of them, seemingly plucked at random from their places in the filing cabinet of their joined minds.

That voice knew him more intimately than any lover. It purred and with that gentle rumble, one by one, the tensions in his muscles were released. The relief felt like the kind you receive with the desperate exhale and gasp after holding your breath with a lung full of air. He could feel his clothing, their skin, his other, ripple and sigh with him. He was never alone.

_Proud of you, Eddie._

It was dark in the booth with the curtain drawn, the only light coming from the carved wooden lattice window that was on his right. The fine details were lost on him, though, as he felt his heart swell with emotion. Oh yes, Eddie Brock was never alone, and he loved it.

His body felt warm once again and this time he didn’t fight it. He sat back, head resting back against the wall. Closing his eyes, his jacket began to unravel in spools of sentient black goo. There was a gentle nudge at his cheek and he felt his other seeping in and out of his skin there. He leaned his head into it, and his cheek was cradled.

“Mmm my love,” Eddie hummed, and the being within him and slowly surrounding him rumbled his name in reply. Eddie felt it in his entire body. His own feelings, in his chest, almost bursting. He turned his head and met the black substance caressing him with a kiss, and his feelings moved lower, into his groin.

_Special place, Eddie.._

“Special, special..” Eddie mimicked, voice coming out breathy. He was aware of how wrong this was, for them to be in a church, of all places. That didn’t stop his body from prioritizing his blood supply to between his legs. In fact, Eddie thought when he felt his dick already starting to strain painfully against the zipper of his jeans, it might be helping. He swore under his breath, moving his hands to relieve the pressure when they were suddenly pulled from his control, like pressing an override button. Startled, he almost yelped as his hands were pulled up over his head and pinned to the wall behind him. He swore again as he gave a testing tug and found no give. 

His other let out a noise and feeling similar to one you’d make when your waiter puts your favorite meal down on the table in front of you, and you’re starving. That noise and feeling went right to Eddie’s cock and he rolled his hips in response. He was begging for some kind of sweet friction, even the pain of the zipper. And almost like his mind was read, because it was, the pants of his lap dissolved and he found no purchase. Eddie groaned and then sucked air in through his teeth as his erection met cold air, exposed. Eddie was staring at his own stiff dick with the backdrop of the cross and the vaulted ceiling high stained glass filtering in orange light. He found his face felt hot as it twitched.

“Babe..” Eddie breathed. 

_Yes?_

Part of the cloth that had once made up the front of his pants and was now black goo ducked between his legs, caressing and rolling around his balls gently. Eddie leaned his head back against the wall, breathing in deeply as he looked at the confessional lattice. Then his other seeped into him there and that heat earned another twitch from his cock. A thick tendril came again, wrapping slowly around the base of his cock and steadily rolling up to the tip. Eddie moaned this time as relief and pleasure washed over him at the friction.

His other let out its own low rumble as it felt, through Eddie, that pleasure. They shared everything. This tendril seemed to phase partially in and out of the flushed skin of his cock as it rolled over him, stroking from base to tip. Eddie groaned, shifting in his seat, trying to get more, faster, tighter.

_Feels good.. Eddie.._

His other spoke low in his mind, in his body, and it felt like a spark in his groin. He knew his other could feel exactly what he was feeling and it turned him on.

Suddenly his right hand was moving, brought down to his lap and he saw the black and shimmering skin of his other encasing and sharing control of his hand. His portion of the control felt like having your hand buried in sand at the beach. You could wiggle your fingers but not much else.

He watched their hand wrap expertly around his dick at the top before pushing down to the base. These strokes steadily continued and he was wet with pre-come and almost panting as their hand rubbed a thick thumb around the head of his cock. And then, his hand was his own again. Eddie’s head rose and he felt stupid as he sat there, dick in hand not knowing what to do. He recovered though, gripping his cock and stroking quickly, only to have control of his hand taken away wish a shimmer of black and the strokes slowed immediately. He groaned out of frustration. He was getting close.

A black tendril went down to his balls again, squeezing gently and pressing against the sweet spot behind them. Eddie gasped, letting out a string of “fuck”’s as control was handed back to him and he moved once again in fast strokes. Right as he felt that heat start to bubble up, the black ooze encased his hand and slowed them down. He was breathing heavily now, almost there.

“Please..” Eddie could swear he heard a chuckle in the back of his mind.

As if his prayers were answered, their hand picked up speed, pumping his cock. Another black tendril rose to swirl around the head and seconds later, Eddie burst. He felt his own name growled deep inside his body and with a loud “Fuck!” he reached the peak, thick come spilling from his cock. Some landed on his stomach, some on the wall, some on the floor. He just laid there as he breathed out shakily, coming down. The muscles in his body feeling closer to jelly.

Slowly, his clothes started to form themselves around him and he once more found himself simply sitting in a chapel confessional. He felt tired as he slowly stood up, holding on to the doorway to steady his legs.

He awkwardly stepped out, thinking that this was another sin he’d had to ask forgiveness for. The light coming through the glass windows was nearly gone and a darkness had settled across the pews. He coughed, breaking the silence as it echoed around the empty building, before walking down the aisle to the door.

Before stepping out, he felt a tug at his finger. He looked down at his left hand before bringing it up to his face to better see. A small black band formed around his ring finger before settling into a solid ring against his skin. He couldn’t help but smile and shake his head, opening the church door to the brisk evening air.

_Love you, Eddie._

“Yeah, I love you too.”


End file.
